1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording devices.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording devices include devices that eject ink from a liquid ejection head onto a recording medium such as a paper sheet so as to perform printing on the paper sheet without margins. In such ink jet recording devices, channels are formed on a support unit that supports the paper sheet so that ink ejected outside of the end of the paper sheet lands on the channels. When ejected ink lands on the bottom of the channels, ink mist is generated and is attached to the paper sheet and nozzles of the liquid ejection head. For example, JP-A-2002-86757 describes that an ink absorbent is placed in the channels so that ink ejected outside of the end of the paper sheet lands on the ink absorbent to prevent ink mist from being generated.
However, in order to perform printing of a specified number of sheets, ink absorbent having a size sufficient to absorb a specified amount of ink needs to be placed in the channels, since the amount of ink absorbed by the ink absorbent increases as the number of printing sheets increases. This causes a problem in achieving small-sized ink jet recording devices, especially in achieving low profile ink jet recording devices. Further, when the ink absorbent is replaced after the amount of ink absorbed by the ink absorbent reaches the ink absorbing capacity of the ink absorbent, replacement of the ink absorbent is not easy since the ink absorbent is placed in the channels.